In Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS)-based networks, such as MPLS-based Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), traffic distribution on multiple paths is managed by having multiple paths equally used for passing traffic to a destination based on a hashing algorithm, a round-robin algorithm, or a random path selection algorithm.